invincible_level_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Luo Hou
History The demons were crushed during the ancient great war.The ancient great demon, leader of the demon tribe drew the mysterious flame of the firmament with his boundless saint energy. Immediately, the demon tribe turned into dust. That night, the power they wield was gone.The mysterious flame burns strongly, setting the surroundings into flames. Many of Tianyuan continent's experts tried to think of a way, but they were futile.In the scared domain, the ocean tribe ancestor traveled across thousands of star regions to search for a way to extinguish the flames. With that, tens years went by and he found the dark water of the firmament. Using his saint energy, he drew it into the continent, turning this place into Jibei ocean.Henceforth, the ocean tribe was born.The ocean tribe lives in the deepest parts of the ocean, guarding the mysterious flame.Until 3000 years ago, when Luo Hou came to this world. While he cultivated, a large amount of evil energy entered his body, causing the birth of a demon in his heart. At wit's end, he ignored the opposition of the tribe and jumped into the mysterious flame to destroy the demon in his heart. For three years, he did not appear, leading to the tribe thinking that he is dead.Who would have thought that he managed to successfully exterminate the demon in his heart, gaining a boundless body by refining a part of the mysterious flame. In a short three years, he reached the peak of universe realm, a step away from the absolute realm.A body changed by the mysterious flame was extremely powerful, reaching the absolute realm.On the day of his return, he killed the patriarch of the ocean tribe and proclaimed himself as the leader. With great ambition, he wanted to take control of the continent,Unexpectedly, the tribe was against it.Luo Hou, having a savage nature, created a bloodbath. Many were killed.In a short period of a month, the dead and injured was more than half. To preserve the tribe, one of the two daughters of the late patriarch, Ziyue, brought some away, but were caught by Luo Hou. In the end, only Ziyue and some tens of women managed to survive. The other daughter, Hongyue, saint lady of the ocean tribe, had the Heart of the Ocean.Few knew about Hongyue being the saint lady of the tribe. As Luo Hou did not know, Hongyue avoided disaster.Hongyue had a kind nature. Worried about the fact that because she refined the Heart of the Ocean, a larger bloodbath would occur and cause the entire tribe to go extinct, she did not try to refine for three thousand years.Heart of the Ocean was a trace of saint energy left behind by their ancestor, in it contained the power of a half-saint attack.That was the only thing Luo Hou was afraid of.As soon as he took control of the tribe, he created another body to suppress the tribe while the real body focused on cultivating. He wanted to quickly break through the void and become a saint. At that time, from earth up to heaven, none shall block his way.In the 3000 years, a majority of the tribe submitted to Luo Hou, only a minority continued to go against.However, they were all sent to the ocean region's most barren place. The condition there was terrible Category:Characters